All I've Ever Wanted
by sultana x
Summary: Hermione uses Blaise to forget a certain blonde Slytherin. But then Hermione and Draco are forced to work together to save the Wizarding world from a mysterious disease. Passion ensues. The worst match ever, or the greatest love story of all time?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

The beautiful girl was wasn't alone, her eyes looked around the darkened alley warily. She looked with a mixture of disgust and fascination at the wizard who strode away from her.

She wasn't disgusted at him, not at all, he was actually pretty nice. No, she was disgusted at herself, for using him. It made her feel better that he was using her right back.

They were hidden from view; he'd made sure of that. After all, how could Blaise Zabini be caught doing it with Hermione Granger?

Hermione felt a strange mix of emotions at the arrogantly handsome wizard. Something that felt surprisingly like affection. Hell, she didn't love him; she just needed someone to ease up the ache she felt every time she saw a certain blonde Slytherin.

She suspected that Blaise knew about her feelings for the arrogant blonde wizard, just as she knew about his feelings towards Ginny.

Blaise looked behind him at Hermione, then he did something that he'd never done before, he walked back towards her after sex.

His hazel gaze met her green one. "Do you need help with that?" He asked her, indicating her half naked state. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in surprise. Since when did he even talk to her after sex?

They talked other times, but never after sex. Especially not after mind-blowing, up- against- the- wall, screaming sex. They were actually quite close; he was a pretty good friend of hers.

He picked up her white shirt from the floor and held it against himself. He grinned when he saw that she shirt barely covered half his width. He grabbed Hermione's hand and the rest of her clothes and pulled her up.

Now she was really confused, he noticed this and grinned a wolfish grin. "I won't hurt you, Granger, I don't like hurting pretty girls." Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied, "Except during sex."

He chuckled. "Come on, Hermione, I never hurt you, just roughed you up a little." Hermione's eyes widened incredulously. She held up her wrists for him to see the red marks from being tied up the night before.

He was still grinning devilishly. Hermione continued talking as they walked towards the Hog's Head. "When Ron came over yesterday he saw them!" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Weasley was at your house? I thought he was off training with the Chudley Cannons."

Under his breath, Blaise started humming the tune to 'Weasley is our king'. Hermione groaned. Blaise couldn't help smiling, "What did you say to Weasley about them?"

Even Hermione couldn't keep a straight face when she told Blaise what she'd said. "I told him is was Crookshank's fault." Blaise was full on laughing now. "Did he believe you?" He asked her. Hermione looked quite sad as she replied, "I'm afraid he did, it must be all the bludgers that keep hitting him on the head."

Blaise started to say something but she cut him off before he could get the words out. "Zabini, one word from you and I will completely ignore you for the rest of the week." Blaise was cocky, but he sure wasn't stupid. Obediently, he shut his mouth.

They reached the door of the Hog's Head and they walked in, they greeted the bar-tender, Aberforth. He rolled his eyes when he saw them, "You two been at it again in the alley?" He asked them.

Hermione blushed but Blaise only grinned, "Yeah, we have. I can't really help it, she's too fucking hot." Aberforth studiously avoided Hermione's eyes. "Can we use a room for a few hours?" Blaise asked him. Aberforth nodded, "You're in room 201. I want to warn you, Malfoy is in 203." He looked directly at Hermione when he said this. She went an even deeper scarlet and headed towards the room. Blaise went after her, still grinning.

Hermione had put her shirt on, but it wasn't buttoned yet. She had her skirt on but Blaise still had her panties. Her white button-down looked extremely obscene due to the black lacy bra she was wearing under. Her belly-button ring twinkled cheekily in the candlelight. The tiny tattoo of the lion on her creamily white waist was only half visible because she skirt covered it.

Her brown curly was in a mess and her bangs were in her eyes. She wondered what would happen if anyone saw her like this. Oh well, she thought, it's three in the morning, who would be up now?

She was on the second landing when she ran into a wall and fell backwards down the stairs. She shrieked, she was flying down the stairs, if she landed on the hardwood floor she would definitely break something. Thankfully Blaise was right behind her; he caught her and held her to him.

He turned her to face him and he looked directly into her eyes. "Are you OK?" He asked worriedly. She nodded shakily. "What sent you flying down, anyway?" Hermione tried to think. "I think I ran into a wall."

Blaise didn't get a chance to reply because they heard a drawl from the top of the stairs. "I'm glad you think so highly of my chest, Granger. I'm glad to think that all those hours in the gym paid off."

Draco appreciatively took in her disheveled appearance. He knew she was hot, but never before had he seen her looking this delicious.

Her lips were red and swollen from being kissed too hard and her half curly/ half wavy shoulder-length hair was in a beautiful mess. Her face was sharply angled; he'd love to draw her once. She had high cheekbones and a tiny, upturned nose.

Draco noticed her tummy piercing and the sexy tattoo on her perfectly flat stomach. His gaze roamed downwards, she was wearing a short skirt that made her sinfully silky legs look like they went on forever. Her shirt was opened up and he saw the black lace bra she was wearing.

He looked at Blaise, who was supposed to be his best friend. Draco had never before felt jealous, but he sure as hell did now. He knew that Blaise was screwing some chick to get over the female Weasel, but he didn't know that it was Granger.

Draco didn't miss the black garment that Blaise was holding in his hand. He bet that Granger wasn't wearing any panties right now. He felt a lump in his pants at the thought.

For the first time ever, he noticed how short Hermione was. She was standing one step above Blaise and he could still easily look over her head. Blaise wasn't even that tall, Draco was taller.

Draco saw how strongly Hermione was blushing. He, once again, felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, there! Thanks for reading so far. If you have any concerns or comments please review! Not sure whether to continue this story or not, so if you like it review!**

**On a completely unrelated note, I have a question. What does "OOC" stand for? I don't get it.**

**Lots of love, breathtaking x**


	2. The Beginnings of a Pajama Party

The Beginnings of a Pajama Party

**The Beginnings of a Pajama Party**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, there!**

**I'm glad you're still reading, if you are, you're in for a treat. ) Or not. Depends on YOU! This is a pretty funky chapter. There's some female on female but nothing too explicit. Just some making out. You have been warned. **

**I'll talk to you again at the end of this chapter! **

Hermione was blushing scarlet. She pulled away from Blaise and walked quickly up the stairs, bumping into Draco on the way. She almost ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Blaise and Draco made eye-contact; it was Blaise who broke the silence. "We need to talk, Drake." Draco nodded mutely and waited for Blaise to catch up to him so they could walk together to his room, which was adjoined to Hermione's.

They walked into his room in total silence. Draco didn't know what to say. "So Granger is the girl you're using to get over the Weaselette." Draco couldn't keep the hostile tone away, he was feeling protective for Hermione and he didn't like it.

Blaise laughed dryly before he responded, "No need to get over-protective, Draco, she's using me as much as I'm using her." Draco didn't get it. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's trying to get over someone too." Draco inwardly groaned, how many people would he have to go through to get Hermione? "Do you know who it is?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise didn't answer immediately, but there was something in his eyes that Draco found interesting.

Blaise shook his head. Shit. Hermione wouldn't forgive him if Draco ever found out, and if Hermione didn't forgive him he wouldn't have as many chances to see Ginny and to hear stuff about her.

Hermione Granger wasn't on his list of people to cross, but, then again, neither was Draco. Blaise had openly admitted to Hermione that he liked her best friend. It was quite an amusing situation. His fuck-buddy was encouraging him to like her best friend. Hermione wanted to see Ginny and Blaise together but Ginny was dating Michael Corner and obviously quite into him.

Hermione had told Blaise once that she thought that Corner was using a love potion to get Ginny so interested in him. He sighed as he thought of the beautifully feisty red-head. She had taught him her infamous Bat-Bogey hex when he and Draco had switched sides for the war and he'd been disturbingly impressed. Not that he'd told her.

Draco stared at Blaise. Draco really wanted to know who Hermione was trying to get over. A thought came to Draco and he smiled. Come September, he would be going back to Hogwarts with a few other brilliant students to continue their studies and to help manage the school and the students.

They were supposed to act as counselors to the students. A big brother/ big sister sort of program. Draco hadn't known whether to accept or not but in the end he chose to go for the simple reason that he'd be sharing a dorm with Hermione. And Blaise.

For the first time in his life, Draco was feeling incredibly envious of his best friend. Blaise sensed that Draco wasn't happy, so he chose to go to his room before Draco really went into a rage.

"I'm going to go to my room now." Blaise said crisply as he walked to the door that joined Draco's room with Hermione's. Blaise inspected his best friend carefully; he could have sworn that Draco looked almost sad. Then Draco blinked and he was back to normal.

Draco smirked and said to Blaise, "Go to your diversion. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Blaise nodded uncertainly; there was something wrong with Draco. Before he could say anything else they heard high pitched giggles coming from Hermione's room.

Blaise strode over to the door with Draco on his heels. The door was directly in front of the bed so when he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Luna and Ginny all in their sleepwear. Neither boy could stop his jaw from dropping when they saw what was happening.

The girls were sitting in a circle, Parvati was leaning over to Lavender, who was sitting opposite her, Parvati and Lavender were kissing. It wasn't a quick kiss, oh no. It was a drawn out, sensual, slow kiss. Lavender's hands were in Parvati's black hair, pulling her closer.

Ginny noticed Blaise and Draco first and started giggling. The boys saw that there were about seven bottles of fire whiskey on the floor. OK, so the girls were smashed, that explained a lot. Ginny was giggling so hard that she fell off of the bed.

Luna stared at her understandingly. "It must have been the bargles that did that to you." She said solemnly. "They make people fall over." Luna looked at the boys and started giggling too. Hermione saw them and fell off the bed, without the giggling.

She was shocked; she did what seemed like the most sensible thing to do. She stuck her head under her bed, attempting to hide. What she didn't realize in her highly inebriated state was that she was only hiding her head and neck. The only two who didn't realize that they were being stared at were Parvati and Lavender who continued kissing.

Blaise walked over to Hermione and lay on his stomach and stuck his head under bed, in exactly the same position as Hermione. He turned to face her and she giggled.

Blaise took a moment to admire her; even totally drunk she was gorgeous. She stopped giggling and turned to face him. "Umm… Hermione… What are you doing hiding under the bed?"

She said to him in all seriousness, "Be quiet, Blaise, I'm trying to hide from you and Draco." Blaise laughed. "How can you be hiding if you're talking to me?" She looked confused and then giggled some. "You and Draco can't see me because I'm hiding." She giggled again. "You two are so silly. If you tried, I'm sure you could find me. I think my toes show."

Blaise couldn't get a chance to reply to this because he felt something bite him on the bum, very hard. "Ahhh!" He yelled, lifting his head quickly. Silly thing to do, he was still under the bed.

He let out a stream of swearwords until Hermione said to him, "Shut up, I'm still trying to hide. Don't ruin my brilliant hiding place." Blaise pushed himself out from under the bed to see who'd bitten him. He felt his heart drop when he saw Ginny standing over him giggling. He stood up with his hand on his arse. Hot damn, she bit hard.

He was about to say something when she put her finger to her lips, in an indication for him to shut up. She pointed at Hermione and giggled. Ginny dropped to her knees right beside Hermione's bum. Blaise thought that she was going to bite Hermione just as she'd bitten him.

Draco stood at the door, unsure of what to do. He saw the Weaselette bite Blaise on the arse and he saw that she was about to do something to Hermione too.

Ginny was about to get revenge for what Hermione had done to her earlier. She put her hand on the waistband of Hermione's shorts. Draco was really interested in what she was going to do to Granger. Was she going to pull her shorts down?

In one fluid motion, Ginny pulled upwards. It wasn't the shorts she was pulling up though; it was Hermione's dark green thong. Hermione shrieked as Ginny pulled her thong up higher and higher. When Ginny finally let go it snapped, causing another shriek from Hermione. She pulled out, giggling. "Ginny, how dare you? I'll get you back for that."

She looked at Draco and blushed. He arched an eyebrow at her. He saw Luna on the floor and she waved at him, inviting him over. She was sitting on the floor in the lotus position, drinking a bottle of a clear liquid that obviously wasn't fire whiskey.

He walked into the room and plopped onto the couch beside the bed. Hermione got up and walked towards him and plopped down beside him.

She was sitting a little too close for his comfort. Her pink tank top wasn't doing him any favors. He had his hand resting on the back of the couch and she snuggled into it. He saw Blaise talking to the Weaselette. Blaise looked at him and winked.

Draco turned his attention back to Hermione who was cuddling up to him. He wished she wasn't drunk, he wished that she'd do this sober.

She almost had to tilt her head all the way back to look at him. "Malfoy…" She started. "Mmmm..." He replied. "Why do you hate me so much?" The words hit him like a slap on the face. He smiled wryly as he replied. "I don't hate you, Hermione, not even close." She turned to him, shocked. "Oh, my God. You actually know my first name!"

Before he had a chance to reply, Ginny ran over to them and pretty much threw herself at Hermione. "Oh, Hermione!" She almost yelled. "You are my absolute best friend in the world." She smooched Hermione very loudly on the lips. Ginny got up and ran to Luna and did the same.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ginny ran up to open it, Harry and the two Weasley twins, Fred and George, were there. They were levitating bottles of alcohol with them; they looked like they'd been drinking a little too.

Draco felt the room enlarge and some music began playing. Fred came in grinning; Draco could tell which was which now because George had an ear missing. "There are a hell of a lot more people coming. It's a pajama party!" Draco took in that the three boys were all in their boxers and t-shirts. He raised an eyebrow at Blaise, who walked over to him.

Blaise grinned when Draco said, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." They walked into their room and took off their pants, so they were simply in boxers and t-shirts. When they went back into Hermione's room they saw that many more people were there, all of them in their pajamas. Draco noticed something quite quickly though, all the people there were going back to Hogwarts with him next year.

He saw Theo Nott come in with Pansy and some other people. Pansy was in a sexy red negligee and Nott wasn't even wearing a shirt. George saw him and threw something at him and Blaise. It was a bottle of clear liquid. Fred grinned wolfishly and came over. "It's our special kind of water." Draco opened up the bottle and took a swig, it was vodka!

He saw Pansy walk over to Potter and plant a sexy little kiss on his lips; he looked around for Hermione and found her on the couch with about ten other people. The vodka was making him feel light headed.

He walked over to Hermione; he sure as hell was going to have some fun tonight.

**Author's note:**

**I'm eternally grateful that you guys have read this far. Did you like it? I hope you did. Whether you liked it or not, please review. **

**I'm still unsure about continuing, so if y'all want to read it tell me, or I'll discontinue! **

**Your every wish is my command, people. **

**PS. Some of you might be confused about how the girl's got to Hermione's room so quickly, well, in all honesty, I'm not too sure myself. I'm just going to say that Draco and Blaise took a very long time talking. **

**Also about Hermione's pajamas, let's assume that Ginny brought them for her. **

**If there's anything else that's bugging you please tell me about it! **

**Thanks again, breathtaking x**


	3. The First Case

Author's Note:

**The First Case**

**Author's Note:**

**Again, I'm really glad that there are still some people reading this. Just needed to say thanks. Please read and review. **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and thanks to those who still WILL review. (Hint, hint.) Oh, and special thanks to Pixie Vixen for helping me out with the "OOC" thing. **

**Love, breathtaking x**

'**'**

Draco's expression darkened somewhat when he saw that Hermione was sitting on somebody's lap, it darkened even more when he saw whose lap it was on. Draco hated the way that Blaise had one hand on Hermione's thigh; he also hated how the other hand was playing with the piercing in her belly.

Draco looked around for Ginny and found her draped over Michael Corner. Draco felt understanding dawn on him, Blaise needed a diversion. He realized something else; Blaise must be really hurting about Ginny. He'd seen the way that he'd looked at her.

Hermione felt extremely woozy, she felt the room spin around her. She looked back at Blaise and whispered, "I don't feel so well." She remembered seeing his concerned gaze before she closed her eyes and everything went black.

Blaise sighed, Hermione had drank a little too much, and he needed to get her into bed immediately. He looked around at the room he was sharing with Hermione and saw about ten people on their bed. Ok, so their room was out. What else was there?

Blaise almost grimaced when the solution came to him, but he knew what he had to do. Blaise stood up, carrying Hermione bridal style, and walked over to Draco, who'd been watching him.

"Drake, I need to use your bed for Hermione." Blaise noticed how Draco's eyes narrowed as he stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. Draco said nothing but nodded. He opened the door that lead to the adjoining bedroom and stepped aside to let Blaise through.

Draco was furious. It wasn't that he didn't want Hermione taken care of, hell, he most certainly did. He just wanted to be the one to take care of her. Not Blaise. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaise and Hermione. Blaise was lying down next to her and her head was on his chest. Blaise was stroking her hair.

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. Blaise looked at Draco, who was hovering in the doorway. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the blonde and kept stroking Hermione's hair. For once in his life, Draco was speechless. He had no idea what to do or say.

Blaise was his best friend for a reason, he hesitated a moment before he said, "I think I'll go see if Ginny is free of Corner yet. Do you mind staying here with Hermione and taking care of her?"

Draco knew when he was pinned so he nodded silently and a meaningful look passed between the two. Blaise motioned to Draco to sit in his place and Draco willingly complied. Draco hated noticing the longing look that Blaise gave Hermione. Regardless of what Blaise said about liking Ginny, he liked Hermione almost as much.

Draco crawled onto the bed and lay in the spot that Blaise had just vacated. He loved the feel of Hermione lying on his chest. Blaise took one last look at them and stalked out of the room. Before he left, he turned to Draco and said in an uncharacteristically menacing tone of voice. "Don't you dare hurt her, Draco."

Draco chuckled dryly and said to Blaise, "Like I could." Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco and growled, "You can fucking hurt her. Every time you say something cold to her and she shatters inside, I'm the one who has to pick up all the fucking pieces."

Draco was in shock. What the fuck? He'd never known that he could hurt Hermione. He felt a stab of another something new, he identified it as self-loathing. Blaise gave him one last venomous look before saying coldly, "You ever call her a mudblood again and you'll answer directly to me. Understood?"

Draco hated to be talked to like that. What he hated even more was that Blaise was completely right. Draco's hand reached for his wand and Blaise's did the same. He was about to pull out his wand when a soft moan came from Hermione. Draco immediately walked over to her and sat beside her. Blaise gave him a warning glare before exiting the room and shutting the door gently.

Draco put his arm around the sleeping witch. He looked at her fondly. She was laying on her side, her back to his front. He snuggled closer to her. Roughly ten minutes later, her eyes fluttered open, but by then, Draco had actually dozed off.

Hermione loved the feel of whoever was behind her. She knew it wasn't Blaise, Blaise was shorter and darker. The arm draped around her waist was pale and a little more muscled than Blaise. The hands were more calloused too. Blaise had never done a day of hard labor in his entire life, but this hand had seen some tough times. It was rough, calloused and scarred.

She felt soft snores coming from the man behind her. Unconsciously, his hand moved upwards and cupper her breast. Hermione sighed and snuggled back into the wizard. She turned her head slightly towards him so she could at least know who she was sleeping with.

She turned too fast and had overestimated the distance of his head from hers and bashed her head against his. He woke up immediately.

"FUCK!" He yelled. "What the fuck happened?" Hermione was speechless. It was Draco Malfoy. The man of her fantasies, the man she was trying to get over. Shit. This wasn't good for Hermione. She wasn't getting over him, if anything; she was becoming more and more attracted to him.

She was about to say something but then she heard a scream from the other room. Hermione and Draco both grabbed their wands and ran towards the room. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw Lavender on the floor writhing.

Harry ran over to Hermione. "Help, Hermione!" He yelled. "She was just dancing and she dropped to the floor. You're a healer, can't you help her?"

Lavender's face was pale and gaunt and her eyes looked sunken. Hermione didn't think, she grabbed Lavender and apparated her straight to St. Mungo's emergency room. The medi-witch on duty that night was Hermione's mentor and teacher. Sarah Longbottom, Neville's aunt. She'd been training Hermione to be a healer ever since Hermione had graduated three years earlier.

Hermione had long since been a qualified healer, now she was actually Sarah's superior, but she never acted like that. Hermione was the youngest Level One healer in history. Usually Level One healers trained until they were at least thirty-five. Hermione was one at the ripe age of twenty-one. She was one of the best they had.

Hermione put Lavender on a bed and started hooking her up to machines. Sarah ran next to her and bent down to check her breathing. Sarah turned to Hermione and asked, "What the hell happened to her?" Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Apparate to the Hog's Head inn in Hogsmeade and go to room 201, you'll find a group of people there. Ask them what happened to her. I'll stay here and monitor her vitals." Hermione said. Sarah nodded, then Hermione added, "Please bring Malfoy back with you, he's a potions expert."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the stable Lavender. Something very strange was happening to her. Her lips were turning blue and her skin was getting paler and paler. Hermione ran over to her and checked her heartbeat. It was still going steady. This was something that Hermione had never seen before.

Sarah apparated back with Malfoy in tow. He looked at Hermione and then at Lavender. Lavender's eyes fluttered open and Hermione saw something that she'd only seen once in her life. Eyes the colour of a basilisk. They were yellow and expressionless.

Malfoy swore under his breath. "What the fuck is with her eyes?" He asked. Sarah had started backing away. Lavender looked at them and smiled a little smile. Where her canine teeth should be were sharp fangs. Hermione quickly flicked her wand and Lavender was immediately bound to the bed.

Lavender's nails had grown out too. They were too long, almost the length of her finger. Draco looked at Hermione and drawled, "Well, there's something you don't see every day."

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been ill with hepatitis. Nothing too serious, though, just a bad hamburger. That's the last time I eat at any junk food place. **

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Do you want me to continue? Please review and leave me your comments and criticisms. I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks again! You guys are great. **

**Love, breathtaking x**


	4. The Love Seat

The Love Seat

**The Love Seat**

**Author's note:**

**Hello, again. **

**This is a pretty graphic, smutty, explicit chapter. Lovely, lemony goodness. Warning: new knickers might be needed at the end. It isn't too relevant to the plot, but I just felt like making some people (myself included) all hot and bothered. **

**I personally love this chapter. Drop me a line, telling me what you think!**

**Love, breathtaking x**

After a long night of monitoring Lavender's progress, Hermione was absolutely knackered. Hermione had called in her favorite interns to monitor Lavender. Hermione, Malfoy, Sarah, Dawn Finnegan, Callie Creevey, and Andrea Corner had all taken shifts watching the strange symptoms that gradually took over Lavender.

Hermione walked into the room that was there for the specific purpose of allowing her a few hours of sleep. It was Hermione's own room of requirement. The colors of the wall were gold and crimson and it had a bed almost as comfortable as her bed at home.

She walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed, she was about to fall asleep until she heard a familiar drawl coming from the direction of the door.

"Granger, you can't sleep now. I've made a break in the case." Under ordinary circumstances, Hermione would be glad to hear this, but she was hung-over, exhausted, and full on PMS-ing.

Despite the fact that Hermione would like nothing more than to crawl under the covers and never come out, she sighed and got to her feet. In her tiredness, she missed the appreciative look that Draco shot her.

Hermione wished for a comfortable couch and ended up with a love-seat barely big enough for two. Hermione blushed, sometimes the room completely ignored her conscious wishes and obeyed her subconscious, but this only happened when her subconscious wish was significantly stronger than her conscious one.

Draco didn't miss this. He had his own room of requirement and was well aware of the loopholes. So Hermione wanted him and her on a loveseat alone? He looked at the bed and saw it disappear before his eyes. Whoa, Hermione REALLY wanted him in the loveseat with her.

Hermione was blushing harder than ever. Her dark eyes were looking anywhere but at him. Draco couldn't help the grin that spread from ear to ear. He strode over to where she was standing awkwardly and stood close to her. So close that if Hermione had tilted her head up to look at him, he could easily have kissed.

Hermione was looking straight down. She was so short that if Draco wanted to put his chin in the top of her head, he would have had to bend his knees.

She'd changed out of her pajamas and was wearing clothes that were standard issue for Level One healers. She was in scrubs, but they weren't scrubs like lower employees had to wear, they were cute and fitted and salmon pink. The top buttons were undone and he really wanted to undo the rest.

He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was forced to meet his amused grey gaze.

"Granger," He started teasingly, "Don't you want to sit down?" He felt her face grow hotter beneath his hand. She stepped back, trying to get away from him, but he stepped forwards. She took two steps backwards and he took two forwards. They continued this until Hermione backed into a wall.

Draco put his hands on either side of her face. He looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Granger, I would like nothing more than to share that loveseat with you right now." Hermione stayed silent.

"I know you don't trust me." He said, "But I really do feel something for you. I don't like it and I've tried to stop it but I can't."

Hermione forced herself to meet his gaze and whispered softly, "Please don't lie to me… Not about this… I can't--" He cut off her whispered plea with a kiss.

His lips touched hers softly, lightly, at first. He slid his arms around her, one encircling her tiny waist to draw her closer, the other slipping to her nape so his fingers could thread upward into her hair.

A shudder worked through her body, from the soles of her feet all the way to the top of her head. The kiss grew. It ripened, deepened, and heated. She found herself clinging to him, kissing him back, opening to his tongue and tangling hers with his.

He kissed her and kissed her, then kissed her some more. Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath but she couldn't care. Her entire body was alive with wanting him.

He finally pulled away. She couldn't help her groan. She'd somehow ended up reclining on the loveseat with him leaning over her.

She opened her eyes and found her gaze meeting his. She tried hard to read the look in his eyes, there was desire there. And something else, something that she'd seen when Blaise looked at Ginny. Something she saw in the mirror when she'd seen Draco. Something that she'd love, but couldn't bring herself to, call love.

"Come on, Malfoy. You win" She said. She was on fire, every nerve ending in her body screaming for more. "I want you. Tonight. Now." He stared at her-- stunned maybe.

"This isn't a battle, Granger. I wasn't trying to get you into bed… That kiss got carried away. I didn't mean it to go that far."

She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt, only one button. Then the next. "You know what? I really don't care." Draco couldn't believe his ears, he was hoping that this wasn't some dream that he'd wake up from in a minute.

She kept on unbuttoning his black shirt, loving the feel and the smell of the crisp cotton. She noticed that he didn't put his hand on hers in any attempt to stop her.

She unbuttoned the last button and slid her hands over his chest, moving upwards to his shoulders. She watched him close his eyes. Sliding her hands lower again, she raked his nails lightly over his nipples. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Make it good, Draco." She whispered.

He stared down at her. His hands—were they shaking a little?—went to start unbuttoning her pink scrubs.

She watched his gaze focus on her breasts and she knew that her breasts were hard and visible beneath the thin cotton of her scrubs. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, one by one, all the way. Her shirt fell open, just a little, with every button he unfastened, revealing a ribbon of flesh down the center of her body. He slowly pulled her pants off, sliding her underwear down with it.

He lifted her up slightly, so he could slide the shirt off of her shoulders. He focused on her chest and all breath shuttered out of him when he did. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hermione…" He whispered. His hands smoothed a path over her shoulders, breasts, belly… and then back up again to her breasts where they lingered.

She let her head fall backward. His palms on her were not enough, even when he squeezed. "Please, Draco." She whimpered.

He drew his fingertips over her nipples then. Finally. Pressure, tugging, tender pinches. She opened her mouth and trembled violently with every touch.

Draco drew back, off of the loveseat, so he was kneeling between her naked legs. He then slid his hands over her abdomen, down her legs, as if compelled to touch every part of her.

"You're more beautiful than I've ever dreamed." He whispered. He stroked a hand over her center and hesitated there. She moved her thighs apart, moaning slightly.

Swearing softly, Draco let his fingers burrow in her center. Softly exploring, probing, just a little at a time. Deliberately teasing. His movements slow. When one finger slid inside her, she moaned and whimpered, and that seemed to be what finally broke the dam of his restraint and drove him totally over the edge.

Bending over her, he captured a breast in his mouth, sucking the hard nipple between his teeth even while his fingers deepened their invasion. His fingers slid in and out, their pace faster than before.

She moved her hips against his hand, silently begging for more. At last, his mouth released her breast and moved down her body. Lips and tongue and teeth making a fiery wet path down her belly. Moving lower and lower.

His fingers withdrew and his hands spread her open, his head bend lower as he buried his face between her legs. His tongue snaked out a slow, hot lick.

His hands spread her open even wider with his fingers so his tongue could delve inside. One hand slid beneath her buttocks, to tip her up, as he delved deeper. Devouring her from inside and out.

Hermione cried out, he hands pressing to his head. Every sound she made seemed to drive his hunger, until his feeding became so frenzied that his teeth scraped over her clitoris with every lap of his tongue. He still strove to lick more deeply than before, to taste more of her. It was as if he couldn't get enough.

She screamed aloud when she came, her entire body spasming, twitching. This only served to make him keep lapping, sucking, and biting her gently, until she thought she might break apart.

But it wasn't over.

He'd shed his jeans at some point, and now he gripped her shoulders. He pulled her upright and around on the loveseat until her legs were on either side of him, where he knelt on the floor.

He gripped her buttocks and pulled her forwards, off the settee, and onto his rock-hard erection.

It was so big that she felt him stretching her as he sank himself into her, but she was so damn wet that he entered her easily, deeply. She was still spasming from her orgasm and was on the verge of begging for mercy. Until he moved his hips.

When he moved his hips, she had no desire whatsoever to be free. All she wanted was to take him in deeper. She clung to his shoulders, moving over him, and he caught a breast in his mouth again, using his teeth far more aggressively than he had before.

His hands on her backside squeezed, fingers pinching now and then as he pulled her down onto him, harder with every thrust.

She sucked in a sharp breath, going still with shock and sensation. He jerked her hips forward, driving his cock deeper; then he pulled back and drove in again and yet again. Harder, deeper, and it felt so fucking good.

She came again, and she thought he was too, but the sensations were overwhelming, blinding, deafening. As he drove to the very depths of her, she crushed her body against him, taking everything he gave her.

He held her there, her body wrapped around his. He slowly lay back on the floor, taking her with him. He snuggled into her and held her tenderly. As the echoes of passion slowly ebbed, she lay her head onto his chest and fell asleep.

Looking down at her, Draco knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's note:**

**Phew! I need to go take an extremely cold shower now. Whoa, I had no idea it would get that steamy. **

**Tell me what you think… do you want more of this? **

**Breathtaking x**


	5. The Game Plan

The Game Plan

**The Game Plan**

**Author's note:**

**Hello, hello. **

**This was just a note to tell you all how much I love you. **

**Breathtaking x**

Draco and Hermione were unceremoniously woken up an hour later by a somewhat irate Blaise.

He shot Draco a particularly filthy look as he shook them awake. Draco woke up and stared into Blaise's green eyes and he could have sworn that the Italian wizard was jealous.

He was too sleepy to think straight, so it took him all of two seconds to figure out what was going on. Draco saw the gentle way that Blaise shook Hermione awake. Softly, tenderly, as though he was afraid that she might shatter.

"Hey, Blaise," Said Hermione, sleepily. "What's up? You work at the ministry, why are you here?"

Blaise glared at Draco before he answered. "Because Draco called me here. Didn't he tell you about the break in the case that he made?"

Hermione thought groggily, and then understanding dawned on her. "Yeah, he wanted to tell me about a break in the case, but we got distracted."

Blaise looked down at the floor when he heard this. Draco, having already woken up, started functioning properly. He turned to Hermione and started explaining what had happened with Lavender.

"I walked into the supply closet and I found ingredients that have been there for thousands of years. All ingredients that come from really rare and dangerous animals. I started messing around with them; I finally found one that would deal with all the symptoms. I gave it to her and she's totally cured."

Hermione was pissed. Why hadn't he told her this? As if reading her mind, Draco answered, "I would have told you if we hadn't gotten distracted."

Hermione perked up. "So she's fine now? That's great. Why is Blaise here, then?"

Blaise felt an illogical, irrational jealousy that she was directing her questions at Draco and not at him.

Draco almost grimaced at her question. "Well… there have been a few more infections." Hermione sighed before she asked, "How many new infections?" Draco's gaze dropped to the floor and he said quietly, "Twelve."

Blaise had to interrupt. "That was before you and Hermione got _distracted._ There are now twenty-three new cases."

"Shit." Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Blaise nodded warily, "Shit, is right."

Hermione was determined to look on the bright side, "Draco, why don't you make more of the potion for whoever else gets ill?"

He shook his head as he answered, "I used the last of the ingredients on Lavender. They were all really rare. Someone got a stock of them hundreds of years ago, and they've never needed replacing because we've never needed them in this quantity."

Hermione looked sick as she began to understand. "So that's why you've called in Blaise?" She asked, "Because he's an expert in Magizoology?" Draco and Blaise nodded mutely.

**Author's note:**

**A Magizoologist is exactly the same as a zoologist, only with magical creatures.**

"Wait—are you telling me that we have to go hunting for these animals OURSELVES?"

Blaise grimaced; she was using her scary tone of voice. Draco pretty much felt the same way.

Hermione looked shocked. "But why us?" She asked. Both of the boys had no answer, thankfully, Minerva McGonnagall walked in.

"Miss Granger," She began. "We have chosen you three to go hunting for the ingredients because, quite simply, you are the brightest, most quick witted magicians of your entire generation.

"You, Miss Granger, can be the healer, in case anyone gets hurt. You are also the best transfiguration student I've ever had. Mr. Malfoy will be able to store the potions and preserve them properly; I also hear that he's excellent at charms.

"Mr. Zabini, here, is one of the best students Hagrid's ever had. He'll guide you about the animals. So you see you three were the most logical choice."

Hermione could not argue in the face of such logic, so she didn't even try. She'd had the wind knocked out of her sails.

Blaise and Draco felt the same way. The three of them were resigned to the fact that they'd be working together in very close quarters.

"How long will this hunt take?" Hermione asked, involuntarily looking at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders at her and looked at Blaise.

Blaise snapped his fingers and, immediately, there was an extremely long list in his hands. "We'll be lucky if we finish this in a few months."

Hermione's eyes widened. A few months? Shit. She'd have to live with the two gorgeous wizards for a few months? Whoa, that was bound to be dramatic.

The two men were thinking exactly the same thing.

Minerva McGonagall was trying to figure out which of the two wizards Hermione was currently seeing. They both obviously had feelings for her, but who did she care most for?

Minerva was getting some very mixed signals from the three of them and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

She walked out of the room, leaving the three to their own devices.

As soon as she walked out, the three burst into profanity simultaneously. Minerva heard them and grinned as she walked down the corridor.

"Fuck." Hermione swore. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Blaise replied. Hermione sighed and said, "I'll go fill up a bag with anything that we could possibly need. Tents, food, clothing, everything. I'll get all your stuff too.

"Draco, go get all the potions supplies that we'll need, in case anyone gets hurt. Skele-grow, pain relief, anti- allergy, everything.

"Blaise, get everything that we'll need to get ingredients from the animals. OK?" Both the boys nodded.

She walked out and apparated to their various apartments, getting sleeping bags, pillows, everything that they could possibly need. She even brought some alcohol, just so they could unwind. She accio-ed their most comfortable clothes and sleeping things and put them, with the tent and everything else into her backpack, which she'd charmed to hold everything and to be as light as a feather.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other as soon as she left. "I love it when she takes charge like that, it's so hot." Blaise said, grinning. All their animosity was forgotten but both were sure that it would resurface as soon as they saw Hermione again. Draco smirked and nodded. With that, they apparated to get what they'd been assigned to get.


	6. The Beginning Of Mission Impossible

The Beginning of Mission Impossible

**The Beginning of Mission Impossible**

Blaise apparated to Draco's apartment early the next morning. Excessively early, five a.m. early.

Draco was pretty grumpy when he was shaken awake by Blaise. It was five bloody a.m., he'd only fallen asleep an hour before. He'd been up all night preparing potions and things that they'd take on the journey.

Hermione had pretty much taken all his comfortable t-shirts and shorts, so he'd slept in his black silk boxers.

Naturally, he'd woken up with a boner. Draco was too sleepy to notice the direction that Blaise's gaze was taking.

Blaise gulped. What the fuck was wrong with him? He shouldn't be checking his _male _friend out. It was too fucked up.

His male best friend who was in love with his fuck-buddy.

Just thinking about it gave Blaise a headache. He turned to the matter he'd gone t Draco's house for.

"Draco, we need to leave soon." Draco's eyes widened incredulously as he asked, "Why?"

"Because we need to go wake Hermione up, and that will probably take an hour and a half." Draco looked at his best friend to see whether he was serious or not.

Shit, Blaise was damned serious. "An hour and a half?!" He asked, angry without knowing why. "What the fuck for?"

Draco knew why he was angry. He was jealous that Blaise knew something that intimate about Hermione and that he didn't.

He wondered if he imagined the smug note in Blaise's voice as he said, "Well, she slept pretty late yesterday, we all did. And Hermione's generally a bloody heavy sleeper. When she slept over, I'd try all these methods to get her up in the morning, to no avail. It's a hopeless case. I want to be at Hogwarts by midday, so we'd better start early."

Draco was not pleased with the ridiculous logic behind this, also, how bad could Hermione be? He bet that she'd be up in something like ten minutes, which was still a bloody long time.

Draco noticed that Blaise was wearing pink sweatpants and no shirt. He chuckled at the chosen attire of his best friend.

"What the hell, Blaise? Pink?" Draco was full on laughing. Blaise rolled his eyes, "Hermione took all my clothes. OK? This is actually hers; she left it in my apartment about a year ago. I had to make it seven sizes bigger, but at least I'm not going to be showing up to her house in nothing but boxers."

Draco grinned wickedly and said, "I really don't mind. But I'm still going to kick her ass. She should have planned ahead and left me some clothes." Blaise nodded and said, "Let's get to her house. We need to start waking her up now."

Draco rolled his eyes, sure that his best friend was exaggerating. Blaise was about to turn on his heel and apparate when Draco grabbed him.

"I don't know where her house is, remember?" He told Draco. Blaise couldn't help a tiny smile. He grabbed his best friend's upper arm and apparated them to Hermione's bedroom.

Draco was so disoriented that he knocked over a glass that was on the floor. It broke and Draco quickly repaired is with his wand. He looked at Hermione's bed, and saw that it was unmade but that she wasn't sleeping in it.

"She could be in the living room." Blaise murmured, walking out the door. Draco decided that he quite liked Hermione's room, even though it was painted gold and crimson.

Her room had a lovely, welcoming feel. Pictures lined her walls. He grinned as he saw Hermione with friends, most of whom he recognized. She was always so happy, so bubbly, so smiling.

He probably didn't deserve her. But he wanted her, and he was sure that he'd take care of her. That was the end of his conscience needling him.

Draco's gaze flickered onto her bedside table, where books were piled precariously. Piles of books were piled on every available surface, even the floor counted as a surface. He was sure there were thousands of books in her room alone.

Draco saw something lying on her bed. It was a magical picture of her; she hadn't been looking when it was taken. She'd been laughing and her hair was all in her face. Her lips were a lush red colour; her eyes had been on something that he couldn't see.

She was on a green meadow, with brooms on the ground behind her.

She looked so beautiful that Draco couldn't help tucking the picture into his pocket. There was something written on the back that caught his eye.

It read:

_Mione, _

_I can't tell you how much I miss you and your amazing company. We're having a pretty crappy time here, training for the Quidditch World Cup. _

_Here's the picture that you hate so much. I don't know what you hate about it; I think you look beautiful in it. Not that you don't always look beautiful- you most certainly do. . _

_Me and Viktor have finally started dating and I can't thank you enough for setting me up with him. _

_I love you to death, you gorgeous witch. _

_Hugs and kisses, Ron_

Draco smiled as he read this.

He couldn't take it. He made a magical copy and tucked that safely into his pocket. He walked out to join Blaise.

Blaise was in the kitchen making coffee. "Why haven't you woken Hermione up yet?" Draco asked.

Blaise sighed before he replied. "Because it's bloody impossible. I tried and I simply can't do it. I'm thinking about sticking ice into her pants." Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise, stop being such a sissy, it can't be that bad."

Blaise waved in the direction of the couch. "You try, mate, it isn't the easiest thing in the world."

Draco sighed and went to wake her up. She was asleep on her stomach, with the duvet covering everything but her head.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise called out. "I need to warn you that… erm… she usually sleeps pretty much in the nude. But tonight she actually has panties on"

Draco swallowed and walked to Blaise. "What do I do?" He asked the shorter wizard. Blaise shrugged, "I've got no idea, Drake, but we really need to start waking her up soon."

Draco didn't want to see an almost naked Hermione in the morning. He'd be too horny all day, and they had work to do.

He hated himself for what he said next, "Blaise… why don't you wake her up? You've seen her naked more times."

Blaise shook his head. "I have exactly the same reasoning that you do. If I see her now, I'll be too distracted all day, you can do it. You're the one she's crushing on." Draco felt his stomach flip illogically at this.

Draco nodded uncertainly and went over to where she was sleeping. He gently prodded her on the head.

Blaise, who had been watching, snorted. "Draco, I actually bit her on the ass once. She didn't stir."

Draco groaned. He pulled the covers down a little, so just her upper back was exposed. "Wake up, Hermione." He said loudly, into her ear. He glanced at Blaise, who was leaving to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower," He called over his shoulder.

Draco looked at the girl who was sleeping so soundly in front of him. He sighed as he considered his options.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd have to see her naked again. Draco grinned at this though, life wasn't too bad.

**Author's note:**

**Hello, all!**

**I'm sorry I ended this kind of abruptly, but it's one a.m. here and I need to be up early tomorrow. **

**I'll put up 'The rest of Mission Impossible" tomorrow or after at the very latest. **

**Until then, please tell me what you think!**

**I really am craving some reviews. I'm stooping to begging here. ;)**

**Love, Breathtaking x**


	7. Their First Time Flashback Scene

The Actual Mission Impossible

**The Flashback Scene**

**Author's note: **

**Hello there, my lovelies. **

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys?**

**I probably have, I'm cool like that. **

**Well, I would have updated yesterday, but my flat flooded and there was water EVERYWHERE. Stupid pipes with their stupid bursting. **

**Was up till six a.m. supervising the cleaning and maintenance crew, I totally slept through today and when I got up I started writing this for you guys, on account of all the loving. Haha.**

**This chapter is more of a flashback chapter, people have been asking me how Blaise and Hermione got together, this will have Blaise's first seduction of her, I would put it in italics, but they make me go all googly eyed, it'll be in normal, non-italic font. **

**If that bothers you, just imagine that it's in italics, or BETTER YET, copy-paste this into a new word document, and italic it! Smiles **

**This is a pretty long, smutty chapter. I hope you like it.**

**You people rock.**

**Breathtaking x**

It was a little hard for Blaise to back off so completely and let Draco be the one who woke her up.

He had never made any claim to having any feelings for her, as far as anyone was concerned, he was merely her fuck buddy, nothing more.

It wasn't that he wanted to be more, not really. He had always been happy with what he had.

Ever since Draco had started pursuing her, Blaise had started really noticing the things about her that he had never noticed.

Like how her eyes shone when she smiled, how she bounced up and down most of the time, Blaise really didn't want to give her up to his best friend.

It wasn't like he had any claim on her, he was only her fuck buddy, he realized something else- if Hermione and Draco started dating then Blaise would need a new fuck buddy.

Hermione was basically only with Blaise so she could forget about Draco… Blaise sighed as he saw the way Draco looked at her sleeping form.

In all of Blaise's twenty-two years of knowing Draco, he'd never seen him look at another human being like that, except, sometimes, his poor mother.

Draco looked at her lovingly and tenderly, it almost made him happy that Hermione loved Draco. Almost.

Blaise thought back to the first time that he'd seduced Hermione…

­­­­**Flashback starts here…**

Blaise had been staying with Hermione at mutual friends, Harry and Pansy (they were roommates now).

They'd spent a great night, the four of them, just playing around, acting like kids. They'd played tag, eaten fast food, played goofy golf and had taken a belly dancing class. It had been one of the most fun nights of Blaise's life.

What made it even greater was the face that he was sharing it with Hermione. The sexual tension had been clearly decipherable throughout the evening, it was growing too.

Hermione and Blaise were on plate duty; she was washing, he was drying. Blaise turned her towards him and lightly touched her nose. Hermione shivered at the soft touch.

"You had soap suds on your nose." He said, by way of explanation. Hermione was thoroughly confused.

He suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the mouth, it had just started getting steamy when they heard voices approaching.

They quickly pulled apart and didn't say anything until Hermione said her goodbyes and prepared to leave.

She looked at Blaise and a knowing look passed between them. "Can I give you a ride home, Zabini?" Blaise grinned as he replied, "Thanks, Granger, it would be great of you."

They walked out together towards the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry and Pansy smirked at each other. They'd planned this.

Blaise grinned as they sat in the car, he could tell that she was uncomfortable. Oh, well, he'd just have to do something to loosen her up a little. (Insert wink).

Hermione was as uncomfortable as she'd ever been. She'd only been with three men in her life, her muggle best friend, Viktor Krum, and Ron.

SHIT! All the men she'd slept with had turned gay at some point. FUCK! Why was it that she'd thought about it? She'd probably suffer complexes for life.

Before she could analyze anything anymore, Blaise leaned over and kissed her again. "Let's go parking, Hermione, you know I've wanted you for a really long time and tonight I've come to realize that you want me too. So, why don't we ease up all the tension?"

Hermione gulped, sure, she was attracted to Blaise, but she didn't want anything serious with him. She really only wanted one guy, the one guy she could never have. Draco Malfoy.

She was wary as she answered him, "By parking, do you mean that you want to go somewhere, park, and make out a little?"

He grinned wickedly. "Or a lot." Two objectives came to mind; she needed to tell him about both.

Hermione sighed and took the plunge, "Blaise, I'd love to do that but I don't want anything serious, I just need someone to screw sometimes."

Blaise chuckled and looked at her appreciatively. "Yeah, definitely, no emotional relationship. Granger, you're great, you know that?"

Hermione smiled tentatively. "My second objection is a little worse…"

Blaise sighed; he hoped that this wasn't bad. "Please don't tell me you used to be a guy called Leroy, I'm too fragile for this kind of news." He joked; this earned him a genuinely amused smile from Hermione.

"No gender switches, I promise." She said and he looked at her expectantly until she continued. "Every guy I've even slept with has turned gay; I felt that I had to warn you about that before we did anything."

Blaise actually laughed. "Who?" He managed to ask, in between fits of laughter.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Ron, Viktor, and an ex-boyfriend of mine." Blaise grinned at this.

"Were you the one who ended it with all of them?" He asked her. She nodded.

He smiled, "There you have it then, they were so broken hearted that they decided that they could never be with women."

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah, either that, or I was so bad that they decided that they needed to get away from all females."

Blaise grinned and laughed whole heartedly. "Hermione, I seriously doubt that that's the case."

He put his hand on her thigh as he said, "Turn right here, I know where we can go to park," He rubbed her inner thigh and the thin material shifted under his hand.

He squeezed her thigh when she followed his instructions, about a minute later, he squeezed it again and said, "Turn right again"

She followed his instructions as she found herself on a vacant plot of land with a perfect view of the city.

Hormones were taking over her mind, if she didn't get some mouth to mouth soon with this guy, she'd be a danger to herself and to others.

"Nice view." He murmured. Yeah, if he moved his hand six inches up her thigh, the view would be totally wasted on her.

She shut off the engine and took a shaky breath. Her skirt had bunched up, either by accident or by design; the heat generated by his palm against her creamy, bare skin was enough to get an Alaskan through the winter.

"I looked at property here." His hand brushed her inner thigh, but his tone was conversational, as if he had no idea that he was turning her inside out with anticipation. "A little too conventional for my tastes at the moment, but maybe someday."

"You want a house?" She turned to look at him. The interior of the car was dark, but she could still make out his distinct features and could still see the sparkle of the city lights reflected in his eyes.

"I don't want a house right now." He ended his subtle caress and moved his hand to unfasten his seat-belt. Then he turned and faced her, "Right now I have other things on my mind."

She glanced down and fumbled for the latch of her seatbelt. Gently, he guided her hand away. "Let me." He said softly.

Her gaze locked with his and her breath caught as he slowly released the buckle.

Apparently this wizard knew his way around a seduction. Holding the metal fastening, he glanced at where the shoulder strap lay between her breasts. "Has anyone ever told you that you do wonders for a seatbelt?" He asked.

Her answer was breathy, "No."

He allowed the seatbelt's tension to draw the strap up, bringing his hand with it. "This night's put all kinds of ideas into my head. Just now, I was thinking of how fun it would be to make out with you while you were still belted in. Sort of Bondage Light."

Her heart thudded with excitement. She'd known that Blaise was an amazing lover; he was only proving her right.

He moved the strap back and forth so it rubbed her breast. "But we'll save that for the next time…"

The friction teased her already tight nipple, and she began to quiver in anticipation. He leaned closer, still using the strap to caress her as he slipped his free hand beneath the hair at the nape of her neck. "Mmmm... you're damp here."

She was damp in other places too, she wondered if he guessed. "It seems you're turning me on."

He grinned, "It seems you're turning me on too. Kissing you has become my favorite thing."

He leaned closer, only inches away from her eager mouth. She struggled for breath. "I'm getting… rather fond of your kisses too."

"That's good, because I plan on giving you all that you can handle." His mouth brushed against hers as he continued to rub the strap against her breast.

The scent of him—showered, shaved, and extremely aroused—sent tingles through her system and moisture between her thighs. She leaned in to the kiss, wanting more.

With a low chuckle, he gave her what she wanted; his mouth, his tongue, and, at long last, his hand cradling breast.

And it still wasn't enough. She gripped his head in both hands and deepened the kiss, breathing in the musky scent of sexual promise.

As she tried to maneuver, the awkward seating and the gearshift between them became her bitter enemies.

The solid clunk of his knee connecting with the console clinched the deal; they need to move.

Easing away from his hungry mouth, she whispered, "Back seat." She reached behind her for the door handle.

"I'm there." He murmured.

In seconds, they'd both exited the front seat, slammed the doors and climbed into the back, where they slid towards each other, as though magnetized.

Hermione had some teenage experience of backseat make-out sessions, but in those days, she'd been consorting with boys. Now, she had a full grown man thrusting his tongue into her mouth, untying the scarf from her hips, slipping his hand under her blouse to unhook her bra.

Desire was consuming Hermione's brain-cells at an alarming pace. Blaise operated with such expertise that a girl could only blush and give in. To do otherwise would be to interrupt the work of a sexual artist.

That explained why she eventually found herself naked from the waist up, even her bangle bracelets gone, with her legs sprawled over his thighs.

She leaned back and sighed with delight as he used his talented mouth on her breasts. She had a hunch that her dignity was suffering.

The rest of her, however, was having a great time. There were men who knew how to pleasure a woman's nipples and men who did not. Blaise belonged solidly in the first group.

He was working her into a frenzy, and from the impressive bulge in his pants, she gathered that the frenzy was mutual

A coyote ripped in the distance, she'd never had sex with a man while coyotes howled.

He licked and nibbled his way back to her mouth. "You're so delicious." He continued to stroke her breasts as his lips moved close to her ear. "I want the rest of your clothes off; I want you wearing nothing but that sexy ankle bracelet of yours."

She really liked that picture.

Blaise worked the elastic of her skirt down her hips; somehow, her black thong had come along for the ride too. Presto, she was exactly the way he'd said he had wanted her.

He caressed the curve of her hip. "You're gorgeous, if only I could see as well as touch."

Hermione had turned into a river of molten need. She gulped for air as he propped her against the door and ran both hands over her breasts, down to her tummy, and along her inner thighs.

Dignity be damned; she needed him. "Touching… works for me." She managed to get out.

He grinned. "I'm glad." His voice had grown thick and husky, his caress was more deliberate. With a hand massaging each thigh, he used easy pressure to guide her legs apart.

"Blaise…"

"Only what you want." His thumb stroked the outer folds of her vagina, which had grown moist and plump, giving him ample evidence of what she wanted.

Hermione was drowning in her own urges. He moved relentlessly to the center peak of her heated cleft and she whimpered softly.

"Is that a yes?"

She could barely speak, "A… definite… maybe."

"Let me make you come."

It sounded great to her, he was in the perfect position, she was in the perfect position. She managed a nod.

He slid a thumb over that strategic spot. "You're close, aren't you?" He murmured.

She trembled, hoping for a caress exactly like that last one. A nod was the best she could do.

A groan rumbled from his chest, "Hermione… I want… I need to…" He lifted her legs up from his lap and sank to his knees on the floor in front of her. He wedged his shoulders under her thighs, lowered his head to the exact spot guaranteed to drive her around the bend.

She'd known from their kisses that he had a devil's tongue, and now he was using it in a way that was probably illegal in some countries.

Seconds ago, all she'd wanted was her orgasm. Now, she wanted to experience his glorious tongue bath for a hundred years, _then_ have her orgasm.

She clenched her hands and tightened her jaw, trying to rein in an orgasm that came closer with every swipe and flutter of his tongue.

Faintly, the yap of a coyote penetrated the fog of sensuality around her. The eager barking, rising in pitch, seemed to time itself to the rapid movement of his tongue, until she could hold back no longer.

Her cries joined those of the coyote's as her hips lifted and her body quaked under the onslaught of a violent orgasm.

He stayed right there as she drifted back into reality. He moved only to kiss her dew-drenched curls and her shaking inner thighs.

He murmured soft words that she couldn't make out because her heartbeat still thudded in her ears like bongo drums.

At last, he gently eased her up onto the seat all while kissing her sensitive nipples and while stroking her inner thighs.

He grinned and got up off the floor and settled in next to her.

**Author's note:**

**Hi, again. **

**That was merely the beginning of their first time. Hermione had three – count 'em, **_**three**_**- orgasms that night. This was only the first… **

**I don't mind writing about the rest of their first night, or any other Blaise/Hermione sex scenes, but I have no idea what you guys want. **

**If enough of you guys leave me reviews I'll finish off their first night. If you don't want more Blaise/Hermione hot sex scenes, I'll just plough along with my story. **

**Please leave me a review. **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Breathtaking x**


	8. Hormones and Testosterone Don't Mix Well

Mission Impossible: Waking Her Up

**Raging Hormones and Testosterone Don't Mix Well**

**Author's Note:**

**Why, hello there. : )**

**How goes everything? **

**This is one of the last chapters before the hunt and I'm pretty excited. (Pathetic, I know).**

**Drop me a review at the end. **

**Love, breathtaking x. **

Draco focused on the sleeping girl. It was just him and Hermione. Blaise had gone to shower, leaving him alone with the task of waking Hermione up.

Draco growled as he prodded her upper back, pretty hard this time. He grimaced. This felt wrong; he couldn't poke her _that_ hard.

She was a woman, for chrissakes! Oh, and what a woman she was.

He couldn't man-handle her like this. It wasn't right. He tried a new tack; he put both hands on her back and started massaging her lightly.

He did it for about a minute but there was no change from Hermione. He pulled the covers a little lower, revealing more of her beautiful back than was actually good for Draco.

He couldn't help himself, he _had_ to lick her. No, not 'had' to, _needed_ to lick her. Damn, she was so bad for his self control.

Draco had worked to be perfectly in control of himself for his whole life, how was it that one night with her was totally ruining that?

It was a question he really didn't want to answer. It was an answer he was actually scared of.

He put his tongue on her upper back and slid it downwards, staying on her spine. She sighed softly. Well, it was progress; at least he was sure that she was alive now.

He sat on her butt, his legs on either side of her, on the couch. He took care to put his weight on his legs, instead of on her. There was no need to break her back.

Draco conjured up and ice cube and slid it slowly down her spine. Apart from an involuntary shudder and some tensing of her back muscles, there was no change.

What the fuck? This wasn't normal, she should be awake and hexing him right now.

Draco leaned down and nuzzled his face in her neck, slowly licking and sucking on the place where her shoulder met her neck.

She sighed in her sleep but didn't move. Draco growled. He was _really_ pissed off. If they were ever going to get together somewhat permanently he needed to have a fool-proof method of waking her up.

_Getting together permanently…_ it was a thought that Draco liked much, much more than was actually healthy.

Draco remembered that he'd been a pretty heavy sleeper as a kid. What had his mother used to do to get him up when she wanted him up early?

Draco thought about it and grimaced, it was a little too mean. He needed to try everything else before he resorted to that.

He slid off of her and softly shook her shoulders. Still no change. Damn, he'd been at this a long time. He'd been trying to wake her up for almost an hour now. Shit, Blaise was right.

He shook her more roughly. Still nothing.

Blaise had finished his shower and was coming into the room wearing a pair of jeans that he must have found somewhere.

Draco looked at them questioningly. Blaise said, "I found where Hermione's keeping our clothes, I got myself these, go get your stuff. There's a backpack for you."

Draco knew what Hermione had done, she'd charmed three bags to take in everything that they needed and still be feather-light. To avoid confusion, she'd given them each a backpack.

Hermione was going to put all the things she'd need to heal them, into her backpack. Draco would put all the potions and ingredients into his and Blaise would put all the tools to subdue and soothe the animals into his.

Blaise's gaze slid down the length of Draco's body. Blaise was almost blushing now. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn't be checking his best friend out.

Thankfully, Draco was too busy looking at Hermione to notice. At Blaise's comment that Draco get dressed, Draco looked down at his torso and noticed that he was still only in his black boxers.

He glanced at his shorts, which, thanks to Hermione, were now tenting. He then glanced at Blaise who was actually staring at Draco's erection.

At least that was what Draco thought he saw, he looked at Blaise in alarm but Blaise seemed to be starting at Hermione.

Draco had one more thing to do before he went to shower and get dressed. He conjured up a pitcher of icy water and dumped it all on Hermione.

Yeah, that did the trick.

With a screech rivaling that of a banshee she jumped up. She noticed where Blaise and Draco were both staring, transfixed, and immediately blushed.

She grabbed the duvet and pulled it over her near naked form. She glared at both of them in indignation, but both merely grinned.

Draco met Blaise's eye and winked. "It's not like it's something we haven't seen before." He said, grinning cheekily at Hermione.

Hermione wrapped the duvet around her and went to her room to put some clothes on. Draco went to take a shower and Blaise sat on Hermione's couch watching Muggle television.

Blaise was flicking through the channels until something caught his eye. He heard a male moan coming from the television; he only stopped to check what it was.

It was a German channel, a bald man was slowly licking up another man. It took him a minute, but he finally realized that he was watching gay porn.

The worst bit of it was that he didn't entirely hate it. No. Not hating it at all. In fact, his pecker had actually perked up.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He needed to kiss someone. Not just any someone, he needed to kiss a female. Or maybe Draco.

SHIT! Where had that thought come from?

Blaise stared at the screen transfixed; he didn't notice a pair of silver eyes staring at him intently.

To say that Draco was shocked would have been an enormous understatement. He was out and out stunned.

So Blaise had been checking him out earlier! Fuck, Blaise was a very screwed up individual.

First, he'd liked Ginny, then it was Hermione, and now it was MEN? Draco couldn't believe it.

Not that he had anything against gays, he didn't. But Blaise _couldn't_ be gay, he just couldn't.

Blaise had gone girl-hunting with Draco for as long as they'd been friends. And, sure, Draco wasn't the most observant person in the world, (he was only observant when it suited him) he sure as hell would have noticed something like this about his BEST FRIEND.

Hell. Having same-sex tendencies wasn't too easy to hide. At least Draco didn't think so.

Blaise must have felt someone staring at him because he turned to look at the doorway. Draco hadn't felt this awkward in a bloody long time.

Both of them stared at each other without saying anything, both were blushing furiously. It was almost like they were frozen in time…

Until they heard Hermione's light, determined footsteps coming nearer. Then they both scrambled; Blaise grabbed the remote to change the channel and Draco ran towards her in order to head her off.

He reached her and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione was a little cranky, thanks to him, and was in no mood to be amorous.

She looked more annoyed than he'd seen her in a while and he wondered why that was. He didn't have to wonder for long; in her hand she was holding a packet of tampons.

Draco inwardly groaned. It wasn't just the fact that there would be no sex that bothered him; it was the fact that she was in the mood to hex his and Blaise's balls off. He was very happy with his balls the way they were, he didn't want to lose them just yet.

She groaned and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He was sure that Blaise had changed the channel, but he really just wanted to hold her.

She started to protest, but he silenced her by kissing her tenderly on the lips. She pulled back and said, "Draco, I really need to talk to you… but later today, when we have time. It's important to me."

Draco groaned, "Hermione, if you ever phrase anything like you did just now, I'll have to give it to you."

Hermione smiled at this, but was undeterred. "When we get to Hogwarts today I'll talk to you about it."

He held her closer. "Uhh… Malfoy…" She said. He grinned at the use of his last name. Yeah, well, two could play at that game. "Yeah, _Granger_?" He emphasized the use of her last name.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you still holding me? You can see that there's not going to be any sex for a few days."

He chuckled into her hair and hugged her closer. "You might not believe this, but I really do like just holding you."

Hermione looked up at him and, to his horror; he saw that there were tears clinging to her eyelids.

Draco panicked, he'd never been good with crying females and he really didn't want to mess this up. This was like a test for him.

Shit, it wasn't just a few tears, Hermione was actually crying now. Tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm really sorry for whatever I did, please forgive me." Draco sounded extremely panicked.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't be reacting like this, what was wrong with her? She wasn't crying because she was upset, far from it, it was just that Draco had said something that had really touched her.

Even so, she shouldn't be crying and sobbing like a raving lunatic. She tried to explain to him that she was happy, but she was crying too hard. Fucking stupid, pissy, shitty hormones.

She looked at Draco, who was actually scared now and managed to say, "I'm not upset. It's just that what you said was so sweet…" She couldn't continue, she was crying too hard.

Draco burrowed his eyebrows in confusion; she was crying because he was sweet? Shit, he wouldn't _ever_ understand females.

Hermione tried to say something but she could only manage some strange animal-like sounds.

Draco held her as she cried against him. A minute or so later, she pulled back and looked him in the eye, grinning.

"I'm sorry, _Malfoy_, it's those damned hormones." Draco pulled her close to him. Sighing in relief. "Shit, Hermione, I was really worried just now." He sighed again and buried his head into her amazing smelling hair.

Blaise walked in on the scene and avoided all eye contact with Draco. As soon as Draco noticed Blaise, he grimaced. Shit.

He really needed to talk to Blaise, this wasn't something that they could ignore, or wish away. This was something that needed to be cleared up, and cleared up soon.

Hermione obviously noticed the cackling tension between the two boys. She was intuitive like that.

Blaise suddenly noticed that her eyes were red from crying. He looked at Draco warningly before he asked him harshly, "What did you do? I can see she's been crying and it's probably your fault. What the fuck did you do?"

It was Hermione who answered, "Yeah, it was something he said, but it was because--" She couldn't complete the sentence because Blaise tried to launch himself at Draco. Hermione felt like it was her fault, so she decided to step in before Blaise actually started fighting Draco.

Hermione stepped between the two men the exact moment Blaise threw a punch.

The punch was strong, intended to hurt Draco, but it hit Hermione instead. All animosity was forgotten as Hermione screamed and her nose started gushing blood.

"SHIT!" Blaise yelled. "FUCK! Hell. Hermione, I'm so fucking sorry! It was meant for Draco" Draco shot Blaise a death glare and bent down beside her.

"Fucking hell, Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked, worriedly.

Hermione tried to nod. Her nose wasn't oozing blood; it was practically gushing the stuff. Hermione had lost too much blood, she passed out.

Blaise and Draco stared at each other in a panic. Draco did the first thing that came to his head, he grabbed Hermione and apparated her to St. Mungo's.

In the emergency room was Hermione's friend; Longbottom's aunt. She glared at him before taking Hermione from his arms and asking, "What the hell did you do to her? Why the hell is her nose broken?"

Draco felt guilty; it was sort of his fault. "Blaise tried to hit me and she stepped in the way to calm him down. He punched her really hard, he was aiming for me."

He heard Sarah mutter, "Imbeciles." Under her breath.

Yeah, he felt like one too. He was definitely going to kick Blaise's ass for this.

While he was thinking about this, Sarah stormed out and glared at him. "Hermione will be just fine, no thanks to you and that asshole friend of yours." Draco must have looked seriously depressed because she softened her tone.

"Don't worry, she told me the story and I don't think you're at fault, not totally. I would really like to speak to that hot-headed imbecile who punched her."

Draco had only focused on one thing. "She told you the story? Is she awake?" With a huff, Sarah nodded and pointed him towards a room.

He practically jogged there and threw the door open. Hermione was lying down in bed, no worse for wear. She looked as great as she always did, her nose didn't look broken or anything. But she looked tired, really, really tired.

Draco was totally prepared to throw himself at her feet, if it meant that she'd forgive him. He felt like an iron weight had been lifted off his chest when she turned to smile at him.

He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

He went and lay down beside her on the hospital bed, which automatically grew to accommodate him.

"I'm so bloody sorry, Hermione." He whispered. She smiled at him, "It's alright, I'm not mad at you, or at Blaise, it was an accident. I'm fine now, except that the skele-mend she gave me will make me really sleepy for a day. I'll have to spend the night here."

Draco had already made his decision. "I'm staying with you." Hermione smiled appreciatively at him and said, "Thanks." She said it so softly that he barely heard it.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione called out softly, "Come in." Blaise opened the door but took no advancing steps.

He didn't give anyone a chance to say anything. He just ploughed forward with what he wanted to say. "Hermione, I feel like such a fucking idiot, I didn't mean it. I was pissed that Draco had made you cry and I don't know what came over me. The last thing I expected was for you to step between us."

Hermione tried to say something but she was cut off by Blaise. "What I did was totally unacceptable, and I just came to tell you how sorry I am." He braced himself to be either verbally or magically or physically assaulted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Blaise--" She croaked, "I don't blame you, now shut up and get over here."

Blaise's eyes widened, he'd expected her to hex him. He'd even braced himself for some kind of attack, and now she was forgiving him?

Hell, Blaise couldn't have been happier. He walked around her bed and plopped on the other side of her.

The bed grew again, to accommodate the three. Draco, who'd been silent for a while, said to Blaise, "She has to stay here the night, and I'm staying with her." Blaise nodded and said quietly, "I'll stay too." They would have talked more, but Hermione was already fast asleep.

Her face was turned towards Draco, who was pressed up against her front; Blaise was pressed up against her back. Hermione felt absolutely content, sleeping between the two men, loving the way each of them felt against her.

They were pure muscle and she loved it. No woman should have two great men like this. Over Hermione, the two boys gazed distrustfully at each other.

Well, Draco was annoyed, but in Blaise's gaze there was some lust too. It wasn't even aimed at Hermione. It was aimed at Draco, and that scared Draco.

Draco unconsciously licked his lips and Blaise's gaze was drawn to that. Draco noticed, but chose to ignore it.

He cuddled closer to Hermione and tried to drape his arm around her waist. But there was an arm already there. A strong muscled arm, Blaise glanced up sharply when Draco brushed against his arm.

Draco moved up his arm and rested it higher on Hermione, but Blaise was pressed up against her back. Draco's arm went to rest on a muscled chest and he felt Blaise's shudder.

Draco swore under his breath and involuntarily noticed that Blaise was hard, hard and big. Yeah, this was fucking awkward. For the rest of the night, Draco kept his hands beneath him and Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, there. **

**What did you all think? I really hope you liked it. **

**I only got two reviews for that last chapter and I would REALLY appreciate it if I got more this time. **

**Pretty please? (Gives a cute puppy face.)**

**Comments and criticisms welcomed. : )**

**Much love, breathtaking x**


	9. A Possible Disaster Averted

Hermione woke up in a pretty uncomfortable position

Hermione woke up in a pretty uncomfortable position. Draco was sleeping on top of her. It wasn't that she didn't like the position; it was just that he was _really_ heavy.

Hermione was lying flat on her back, with Draco's chest against hers. He was obviously dead asleep; Hermione felt his snores rather than felt them. They reverberated through his chest and, in turn, through hers.

She was definitely getting squished. Now that she was fully awake, she realized just how uncomfortable she was. She needed to shove him off. As soon as possible.

Draco woke up to feeble pressure on his chest. He realized what was going on, chuckled and rolled off of Hermione.

He put his head on her pillow facing her. Damn, she was beautiful, even with mussed hair and half asleep. He groaned in appreciation.

He snuggled up to her and pulled her closer. "Hey, Mione," He whispered into her hair, "Has anyone ever told you that you look really cute in the morning?"

Draco smirked when he felt Hermione's cheeks heat up against his shoulder. She looked up, her brown eyes questioningly meeting his unflinching gray eyes and took a deep breath to say something.

Draco knew that something wasn't right. Their relationship was odd, they'd gone on for ages hating each other and one night, well, one afternoon, really, was supposed to change all that?

Draco knew that he was crazy about Hermione; he also knew that she was crazy about him, but they needed time to get used to everything. He knew that he and Hermione needed to talk to each other about what exactly their relationship was.

Draco was never one to over-analyze anything, but in this case, he knew that they needed to discuss it. He wasn't sure what he wanted, or about how serious he was about her, all Draco knew was that he'd never ever felt like this about anyone before.

Blaise chose that precise moment to wake up. He yawned and rolled himself off the bed.

"Morning, all." He said, grinning, his sour mood from last night forgotten. "I need to go check out some last minute equipment with Charlie Weasley." Hermione nodded and smiled back at Blaise, it was difficult not to cheer up when he was in a good mood.

Draco felt no such affliction. He had a score to settle with Blaise. He suddenly realized that he had stuff to do too.

"Hey, Mione." He said worriedly, "Will you be OK if I leave too? I need to talk stuff over with Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, "I'll be fine, I need to work my ass off too, remember? We'll meet at The Three Broomsticks at around three, alright?"

The boys nodded and apparated to wherever it was they needed to be. Hermione needed to prepare some last minute stuff at the hospital and she got to that.

At two-thirty Hermione apparated to the Three Broomsticks to find Blaise and Draco outside glaring menacingly at each other.

The boys were standing very close, Draco almost towering over Blaise; they both had their fists clenched around their wands. They were growling at each other but Hermione was too far away to catch what they were saying. She needed to untangle the situation as soon as possible.

Silly boys.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to them. Neither of them dared say a word as she sized them up and down.

"What, may I ask, is this about?" Hermione asked; her voice as sweet as honey. Draco and Blaise started talking suddenly all at once, Hermione caught things like, "He broke your nose." And "He came and just started picking a fight with me."

Hermione really was starting to get cold, the wind was whipping her hair around her face and she pulled her jacket tightly around her. It was only October; it wasn't supposed to be so bloody cold.

Oh, well, the temperature would make what they were hunting all the much weaker. Anything was an advantage; Hermione shuddered at the thought of what they were going to have to do.

"Mione, you look like a rabbit." Draco said affectionately, "With your nose all red like that." He tweaked her nose and didn't miss the glare that Blaise shot him.

_Yeah, well, it served him right for fucking breaking her nose. _

Hermione chose to ignore (as best as she could) the scene that she'd walked in on. Instead, she said, "Let's go in and get some drinks, I need to talk to you about what we're going to have to do tonight."

The boys said nothing but obediently walked after her. Hermione could feel all the gazes of the girls in the bar, they were all extremely jealous. Hermione still didn't feel like it was right or fair for her to have two such guys. Oh, well, she wasn't going to question it.

They walked in and sat in a secluded corner, they ordered their drinks from Madam Rosmerta and Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared to brief them.

"OK. Tonight, we're going hunting for Acromantula eggs." Draco and Blaise both looked at her as if they wished she were joking.

"Hermione," Blaise said as if he was talking to a child, "We can't do that. The Acromantula is one of the most dangerous magical creatures around."

"I know that, but it's the first ingredient we need. And, anyway, we can manage, I've got a plan."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione," He drawled, "I'm supposed to be the animals' expert here. You can't just go and take over my forte. Way to make a man feel inadequate." He took a large swig of his drink.

"Yeah, I know. It really is a simple plan. Draco and me will occupy the big Aragog while you sneak around the back and get an egg from the ones they hide at the back. You know how they need to be handled, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Hermione, you're forgetting one little, tiny detail. Aragog isn't the only spider there; there are thousands of spiders there and his lovely wife Magog who is there for the sole reason of protecting her kids."

Hermione was about to back up her argument when Draco broke in, grinning, "I have a plan, I think both of you are retarded, I'll be back in about five minutes." Draco apparated and left Blaise and Hermione in some confusion, they continued fine tuning Hermione's original plan.

About five minutes later Draco walked in on them arguing about the best way to subdue Magog, Aragog's wife. He looked like a child at Christmas; his hair was damp from the rain that they could hear pounding on the roof. His cheeks were red and he looked as handsome as ever. He was carrying a brown paper bag.

He pushed his blonde hair away from his face as surveyed the two them, smirking like a Slytherin.

He sat down and wordlessly passed the bag to Blaise who opened it and stared at it, open-mouthed. Draco grinned at Blaise. Hermione, who hated to be left out of anything, leaned forward to see what was in the brown bag.

She gasped when she saw what it was. "Oh, God." Was all she could say. Draco smirked even wider as he said, "Really, just calling me Draco is fine." Hermione whacked him on the head.

"How the hell did you get this?" Hermione asked him in amazement.

Draco looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "You guys forgot something really important. The Acromantula egg isn't a part of the Acromantula." He said gleefully. Hermione and Blaise still looked confused.

Draco rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "I summoned it. I stood on the edge of the forbidden forest and used the accio spell and it came zooming into my hand"

Hermione and Blaise shared a sheepish glance; how had they not thought of this? It was so simple, so _easy_.

"Oh, my God," Blaise said, we don't need to do any hunting, "We can just summon everything."

Now Draco and Hermione shared an exasperated look. "No, we can't. Most of the other ingredients are parts of animals; this was just a lucky break." Hermione said to him as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right." Blaise said, embarrassed. Without another word, he went up to the bar and brought them some more shots.

The night was a free night. They were going to have some fun.

Hermione and Draco joined him at the bar as Madam Rosmerta started lighting up drinks with erotic names and the three of them started shooting them back, all in high spirits.


End file.
